Tribute
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Ussopp sings a tribute to the greatest song in the world that HE wrote... -Songfic, 'Tribute' By Tenacious D., lol.- Read. Enjoy. Review!


Hola, I'm back again. I'm trying to get my life out of ruins, and keep my promise/ new years resolution to up date ALL of my stories once in this 2009 year. The year is freaking already half way over and I've only done one thing. I got at least 15 other non-one shot stories I got to work on, but this is something I've been wanting to do for a year or so, so bear with me here for a moment XD.

This is my 30th story, aren't you happy for me?!

Lol, Ussopp fans will know why this song fits perfectly with Ussopp. Hell, even non Ussopp fans will agree with me on this one. It's a bit on the short side, but oh well.

Tis isn't mine. Neither the song, nor the pirates.

--

It was a bright and sunny day on the going merry. It always seemed to be.

"Ugh, I'm bored." Luffy told his crew, lazing about the deck, mainly in front of the kitchen where Sanji had almost tripped over him a good 5 or 6 times.

"Here's something. Why don't you go jump into the ocean and tell me how cold it is. I was thinking on going for a swim later." Sanji said, holding a glass of somthing for Nami.

Luffy, for a moment, looked happy to comply, but then gave a confused look. "I can't swim."

"Oh, I know that." Sanji said, walking away.

Luffy huffed. He didn't have anything to do. He stared up, trying to look at the sun without making his eyes hurt, and he failed it horribly, so he close his eyes, trying to mimic his swordsman by sleeping. That didn't work out either, but he sat up after a while, and saw Ussop with what looked like a Guitar?

"Hey, What are you doing?" Luffy asked, going over to him. Ussop seemed to be leaning over a couple of papers.

"I'm trying to learn how to play this thing I found on that ship wreck- I mean!" He said, realizing who he was talking to. "I was just... trying to remember the best song in the world."

That had Luffy instantly hooked. "The best song... in the entire world?"

"Yep. The greatest song in the world. And I wrote it."

Luffy's eyes seemed to sparkle. "For serious?!"

"Y-Yes." Ussopp's mind went to work. "Let me tell you of a little story. It was completely true." He started playing a few simple things on his giutar as he told the story.

------------------Ussop's POV-------------------------

Long time ago, me and my crew here...

we was walking down a long and lonesome road.

And all of a sudden! There shined a shiny demon!

In the middle of the road.

_As this little story is pictured and described by Ussopp, his so called 'crew' stands tall behind the 'fearsome' 'captain Ussop' The crew is composed of Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and little Chopper. They were indeed walking down a long and lonesome road._

_FLASH! Out of nowhere, a giant orange haired woman blocked their way. Her skin was bright red, complete with little devil horns, a devil's tail, and oddly smelled of money...?_

And she said!:

"plaaaaay the best soooooooong in the world... or I'll steal your wallets- I mean souls!"

_All of Ussopp's crew gasped collectively, trembling in fear, but Ussop stood tall._

So I looked at my crew.

Then I looked at the demon.

and I just said.....

Okay!

_Captain Ussopp stuck his left hand out, and Chopper had been carrying an electric Guitar he just happened to have around, and he happened to be to Captain Ussop's left. The creature handed Ussopp the Gituar, and everyone started to cheer him off as he started playing fantastically wicked music._

So I played the first thing that came to my head and it just so happened to be...

The best song in the world! It was the best song in the world!

Look into my eyes and it's easy to see,

One and one make two, two and one make three

It was destiny. 

_Captain Ussopp starts to rock... Hard. It's too much for the bitch- I mean devil to handle!_

Once every hundred-thousands years or so....

When the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow

and the grass doth glooooow....

_Ussop held his Guitar up triumphantly. The She-devil had her ears covered, but it was too good to simply ignore. She cowered in the might of the mighty Captain Ussopp and co. _

Needless to say...

The beast was stunned!

WHIP-CRACK went her whoopy tail...

And the beast was done.

She asked my crew: 

"-snort- be he angel?"

And they say "Nay";

"He is but man!"

ROCK OOOOOOOOON~

OHHH, WHOAH, AH-WHOAH- OH!

_With a horrific scream, the devil burst into fiery flames in the shape of money. Everyone cheered Captain Ussopp on, throwing streamers and confetti ect, ect. Ussopp once again began to play._

This is not The Greatest Song in the World, no-

This is just a tribute.

Couldn't remember the greatest song in the world, no, no.

This is just a tribute... ohhhhh.... To the greatest song in the world-

All right! It was The Greatest Song in the World-

All riiiight-

--------------- Normal POV---------------

Suddenly, Ussop was aware of the two feet upside his head, one belonging to Sanji, the other belonging to Nami. Nami then snatched his giutar up and with a mighty spin and toss, sent the instrument flying into the water.

"What was that for?!' Luffy, Ussop, and now Chopper asked.

Nami looked pissed. "I am not the devil, and you can't play worth crap!"

"That's right. Don't you dare insult Nami-san that way!" Sanji said, crossing his arms.

"I wanted to hear the rest of the story." Chopper said with a sniff.

"It was just that, Chopper." Nami said, crossing her arms with a huff. "A story. It was completely fake."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Luffy, Chopper, and Ussopp asked.

"How do you know it's fake?" Ussopp challenged.

Nami scoffed. "Well let's see. One, no one can play an instrument, Ussop included, and if we were all there, how come it seemed to be the first time any of us heard the story? Do you remember any of it actually happening?"

Chopper and Luffy sat and thought about this real hard.

"Answer is No." Nami said with a sigh. She then turned on Ussopp with the fiery pits of hell behind her.

"And I w-wasn't talking about you!" Ussopp said quickly.

"Orange haired? Smelled of money?!"

"Well, you know Nami, if you want to be the devil so badly you- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

There went captain Ussopp, right into the ocean.

"That's right!" Luffy said, pressing His fist into the other palm of his hand. "We don't have anyone who plays an instrument! We haven't met Brooke yet!"

".... Who?" Everyone asked.

Their captain looked at them, then tilted his head to the side. "Uh... I don't know."

--------------End------------

For those of you who don't know and won't mind, read below for a spoiler about this so called Brooke Guy.

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I

V

-Brooke I believe is a skeleton who joins the crew later on, and I think he can play the violin. Of course, I might be wrong, but bear with me here.-

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V

I hope you enjoyed the story! X3 It wasn't my best, but I was desprate to get somthing up here, so please review and tell me what you think!

Song: "Tribute" by Tenatious D

Anime: "One Piece" by... the people who make One Piece X3


End file.
